Monument Valley
by eighthwave
Summary: In which Ida embarks on a quest for forgiveness.


_**For SymmetryGirl**_

_**Hopes this made the waiting whorth it.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except for Xyla. **

**Sorry if this sucks.**

_**. : Leaving : .**_

_Until we meet again, Roxas…_

It takes 47 muscles to frown. And about 13 to smile. I don't frown. Well, at least I don't think so. I don't have the muscles in my face to frown so I normally get this look of expressionless/cluelessness when I want to frown. But they could always tell that I'm upset by the way I would slightly stick my bottom lip out and chew on the inside of my cheek.

And what about the looking glass? They told me I could fix it…

Mister Yen Sid likes to read a lot. He doesn't talk to me a lot either. And he normally asks me questions or to do chores or what not. But I guess I got the day off, since I'm sitting on a stool trying to fix something he says that can never be fixed. I polished the brass surface. The dirt and grime seemed endless but I knew it wasn't. There are three strangers here too. One's a boy, one's a duck, and another's a, um dog? I don't think they noticed me yet. Is that good? The boy, he looks like Roxas. Not a lot but he looks like him. The duck has a weird voice though… It's hard to understand him. My fingers gripped the screw driver tightly as the bolts tightened as I turned them.

They're still talking. Oh great. Now the fairies are here. Not again. They're going their magic. I wish they would work some magic on this looking glass. I'm interested to see what it does. I found it in the Keyblade Graveyard. It means it's special right? I don't know. I'm so confused. I want to cry but I can't. I wish things would go back to the way they were.

I set down the screwdriver. Then the looking glass. I stared out the window. Stars twinkled at me. Too bad I can't twinkle back. The dark sky was littered with stars. They looked like fireflies stuck to a sticky surface. I almost had to roll my eyes on that thought. I knew it wasn't true. But they say stars are other worlds… I haven't used that term in a long time. My fingers curled around the white cloth I was using to shine up the looking glass. I wonder if I can fix it before tomorrow. Yea. Tomorrow is will be good. At least I hope it will be.

The trio still hasn't noticed me yet. The boy got some new clothes. Is that good? I don't know anymore. Oh, I know something good though: The brass is starting to shine now after polishing it. It's going to take a while to clean the whole entire looking glass but it's a start. It's going to look so good when it's finally fixed. I could feel myself smile despite myself. But the smile instantly disappears. It's too soon to smile.

I go back to polishing. Damn. The lens is cracked. Maybe I can buy a new one? I sigh and set it down. It rolled around slightly but then it stopped moving. "Xyla, would you come here?" Mister Yen Sid said from behind me somewhere. Oh yea. He's in the front room. I'm in the back room.

"Coming," I said, sliding off my tall stool. My feet landed with a dull thud. Then I walked out of the back room. Most people can't see so that's why I like it. I peeked around the corner. "Can I help you?" I made sure to let the boredom drip in my voice. Mister Yen Sid knows if I'm bored, he'll open up a portal and let me go back to Traverse Town or Twilight Town to do whatever I want.

"Xyla, please, come in," Mister Yen Sid said, ushering me in with a wave of his hand.

"Okay…" I stepped into the room. The boy and the animals were still there. So were the fairies. "Why hello Xyla!" the three rather plump winged creatures cooed. I nodded at them. Mister Yen Sid waved his hand at the guests.

"Xyla," he started. "I would like you to meet Goofy, captain of the Royal Guards in Disney Castle, Donald Duck, the Court Magician, and Sora, the Keyblade's Chosen One. They are on a quest to save the light from dimming, along with finding King Mickey and their friend, Riku. Sora, Donald, Goofy, I would like you to meet my apprentice, Xyla Hajime. She will be vital to your success. I want you to take her with you." I blinke. I pointed at myself then at the three. I was at lost for words. I wanted to leave for like an hour or two. Not permanently. "Xyla, go pack your things. You will be leaving shortly."

I nodded, unsurely. "And when I say things, I mean everything." I nodded once more. I turned to Meriwether.

"Um, do you mind?" I asked, pointing at her "magical stick".

"Of course not dear!" she said, handing it to me. "Just don't break it like last time! Or else I'll turn you into a toad!"

"You said that last time…"

I walked back into the back room, where I have been living for the past few months. There wasn't much but he said everything… so... I stepped onto a small foot stool, raising the wand like a musical conductor before doing the spell that Merlin taught me a while back. I kicked open an old brief case. I raised my hands again before…

"_Higitus Figitus zumbabazing _

_I want your attention ev'rything! _

_We're packing to leave come on let's go _

_books are always the first you know _

_Hockety pockety wockety wack _

_abracabra dabra nack _

_Shrink in size very small_

_we've got to save enough room for all _

_Higitus Figitus migitus mum _

_pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! _

_Cicero you belong to the "C's" _

_alphabethical order please _

_Ali-i-ca-fez bal-a-ca-zez _

_malacamez meripides _

_diminish diminish dictionary _

_those words in your vocabulary _

_Hockety pockety wockety wack _

_that's the way we have to pack. _

_Higitus Figitus migitus mum _

_pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! _

_Higitus Figitus zoomacazam _

_don't get in a traffic jam _

_Sugar bowl you're getting rough _

_the poor old tea set's cracked enough _

_Hockety pockety wockety wack _

_odds and ends and bric a brac _

_Higitus Figitus migitus mum, _

_pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um. _

_Higitus Figitus migitus mum, _

_pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!"_

Everything shrunk into the brief case. Sora watched with his big blue eyes, his mouth agape. Then I was done. Nothing was left. The walls that were once filled with invention plans and pictures were bare. No furniture was left. All my books, teacups, tools, pillows, blankets, everything, was just gone. It's not that I had much to begin with but… I still can't believe I'm leaving. I pocketed the looking glass that I had left on the ground. It was the only things left. Sora came up to me. "That was so cool!" he told me. I blinked. Excited much? "I can't wait for you to come on our adventures! They say you're vital! Whatever that means!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the front room. I grabbed the suitcase with my heels dragging into the ground. He chatted happily. But what was there to be happy about?

I waved goodbye to Mister Yen Side and three fairies, saying I'll visit soon and stuff. They all replied with a goodbye. I think Fauna got a little teary eyed as she waved goodbye to me. I observed my new companions as we boarded the gummy ship.

The dog seemed pretty nice and duck was okay. A little cranky but whatever. They seemed like the unusual trio. Wait, four. There's a cricket too.

I had to admit: It was a pretty awesome ship. They called it a gummy ship though… How can I be gummy? Those two chipmunks kept it pretty clean and spiffy if I say so myself. In the very back were four beds. Two on each side. They were bunk beds which I found pretty awesome. I claimed the top one on the right side (besides the fact it was the only unused one). I brought my brief case up, setting it on the foot of my bed. I spread out some plain white sheets and a pillow on it, along with a handmade quilt that looked absolutely horrible. But I loved it so. They asked me a bunch of questions while we were prepared for a take off.

"What's your favorite food?" Goofy asked.

"Probably sushi," I answered.

"What's your favorite book?" the duck asked me.

"Um, _Lord of the Rings_ I guess."

"Can you drive the gummy ship?" Sora asked. I blinked.

"I don't think so. I've never driven one before." The chipmunks (Chip and Dale) helped me set up my bunk. It took me a while to figure out that it was G-U-M-M-I ship. Gummi ship. The little rodents literally had to spell it out for me. I felt like this was going to be fun. But it all changed when we actually took off.

**10 Minutes Later**

I groaned with my leaning against the rail of the bed. I sat on the floor of the ship, my face ashen and turning colors. Oh god. Here is comes again. I retched into a blue bucket that Chip had placed in front of me. I spilled the contents of my stomach. This was such a suckish day. First I kicked out of my current residence on my _birthday. _And now I am stuck on a flying space ship with a hyperactive boy, a temperamental duck, a goof up dog thing, two rodents, and a frickin cricket who wears a hat and coat throwing up because I realized I get motion sickness very easily.

I groaned again, this time almost banging my head on the metal rod. "Oh cheer up!" Sora said. I swear that boy is too chipper for his own good… "The only rule on this ship is to smile and have a good attitude!"

"It's hard to be happy when you're blowing chunks with a bunch of weirdoes," I mumbled. I bowed my head as I leaned over the bucket. "Tell me when we get off this flying tin can of death."

"Will do!"

Weird kid.

I guess these people are my new family now. I guess I could celebrate this day with them. I mean, once we land of course. Celebrating your birthday when you're sick in a still flying tin can of death is kind of hard. Sora told me when we'll land. Then I'll be happy and smile a little. Maybe I can get some ice cream too. I hope they have sea-salt ice cream. It's my favorite. But sky sugar is okay too.

Today's a special day. It's 2/29. February 29th. The Cheshire Cat Day. It's my birth. Today was the day I was brought into existence. Today's the day I was born. I might as well enjoy it while I can. I hope I can get some cake. Cake sounds pretty good. I tilted my head up to see the hazy shine of the overhead light.

Today will be a good day. Sora says he's gonna let me meet some of their friends on our travels. To be honest, I still don't completely understand why I'm here. But neither does anyone else. Maybe that's why I'm here. To find out why I'm here.

As dramatic and cliché is sounds, that probably is the reason why I'm here.

Now the only thing I can do now is wait until I can get off this still flying tin can of death.


End file.
